Many surveillance cameras have been installed everywhere these days and technologies for recording, storing, and transmitting images obtained by surveillance cameras have been developed.
In particular, as the number of installed surveillance cameras has increased, multi-channel monitoring devices for receiving images from a plurality of cameras and monitoring areas to be monitored have been actively developed.
Images obtained by a plurality of surveillance cameras are generally displayed on a plurality of display devices. Even when one of the plurality of display devices does not operate, decoding may be performed on an image displayed on the display device, thereby using unnecessary resources.